


Icklebop Tyler

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein a three-year-old Xaria chooses another name for herself.





	Icklebop Tyler

“Xaria Tyler” the Doctor drawls, bouncing his three year old on his knee. “Xaria Tyler. Xarrrria Tyler. Xarriaaaa Tyler.” He kisses his daughter on the top of her blonde tassles, enjoying how his little girl's name fits his mouth perfectly. Just like her beautiful mother's.

 

He drawls out her name again, and Xaria peers up at her father, face scrunched up.

 

“What's wrong, darling, eh?” He asks, kissing her hair again. “What's the matter, Xaria Jacqueline Tyler?” He sing-songs.

 

“No. Daddy. Not my name!”

 

Rose, who had been watching her husband and daughter fondly, is interested in the exchange.

 

“Not your name sweetheart? We love your name. It's the prettiest name in the universe. Because it's _yours._ It’s special” she explains, cuddling up to her family.

 

“Not spe-spe-” Xaria protests, struggling over the pronunciation.

 

Both Rose and the Doctor chuckle, and the Doctor pokes Xaria’s tummy.

 

"Spesh-ullll" he says, dragging out the last syllable, making his daughter giggle. He pokes her tummy again.

 

“What would you like to be called, my darling? Mummy and I will try to call you that then.”

 

Xaria scrunches up her face again, in thought.

 

“Icklebop” she finally decides, and her parents stifle laughter. They have to admit, their daughter is creative.

 

The Doctor starts bouncing her on his knee again.

 

“Icklebop. Icklebop. Ickleboppppp Tyler. Nah. Doesn't sound right. How 'bout we go back to Xaria, darling?” He suggests, glad when Xaria nods.

 

Brilliant. No names but Xaria and Rose Tyler would ever be good enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts for this verse. Leave them on my Tumblr creativebec if you have one!


End file.
